Gaara's long lost wife
by Solar Moonlight
Summary: What if Gaara had gotten married at the age of 4 because his father needed to make an alliance with the demon village that no other shinobi villiage knew about! he had lived happily with her for a year but it all changed! Read on find out!
1. Summary

**A Gaara story**

i do not own naruto!

this is my first story but dont be too mean about it plz

and this a summary to let you know abit about the story ok thanks!

-------------------------

Summary:What if gaara had gotten married at the age of 4 because his father needed to make an alliance with

the demon village that no other shinobi village knew about!

he had lived happily with her for a year but it all changed when she had to go back to her own village

because her older sister was on the verge of dieing!

When her older brother came for her the last thing she said to him was

"i will come back,promise me that you'll wait for me"

He did promise and with that she was gone.

Not long after she left there was an explosion in the desert only to find that the one person Gaara had ever

cared about had now been lost for ever!

Years later and lot had happened since then...

His uncle had tried to kill him and he went psycho.

He went to the chunnin exams when naruto had knocked the sense in to him.

He helped the leaf village when sauske left.

He had fought to save his student "Matsuri".

Then became kazekage of his village.

Captured. Died then saved by his friend Naruto and the elder Chiyo.

Yeah things had been rough but even through all that a part of him still remembered her,

remembering that she was the first person to like him for what he was.

How will he react when the women he cares about turns up in his village with injures all over her body and on the brink of

death?

And will he find the truth about what happened after the explosion?

Will he find out why she didn't return sooner?

read on and find out!

----------------------

sorry for spelling I'm using a program that does not check spelling so I'm sorry

Please review that would make me happy!


	2. A memory never lost

Chapter 1

A memory never lost

Gaara was getting ready to move into his new apartment.

He had lived with Kunkuro and Temari all his life and now being Kazakage for a few years now he decided that it was time he got his own place.

He was 18 right now and his life had really changed for the better.

His sibling respected him, he had friends, his village didn't think of him as a weapon anymore and he was looked upon by the younger generation as a hero not a monster.

Yeah, things really had changed but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something...

When he went crazy he was always talking to the sand not only as his mother but also as a wife!

But that wasn't going through his head at the moment

He was ,at the moment, packing his stuff up so he could move to his new apartment but when he was picking up his weapons the box broke.

"Damm this would have to happen now!"he cursed then picking up his weapons.

he counted them and realized that one must have gone under the bed so he got on his knees and put his hand under the bed to try and grab it when felt his hand hit something wooden so he pulled it out.

It was a small wooden box that had a lot of dust on it.

"Must have been under there a long time" he said to himself blowing the dust away.

He opened it and with a gasp he saw was a small golden ring. Know he remembered what the box

Was and why it had been under there in the first place.

A tear fell from his eye at the memory of what the ring ment and he couldn't help but pick it up with a shaky hand and hold it to his heart.

looking back to the box he saw a photo and picked it up with his other hand and his face had become even sad then he'd ever felt in his life.

"Gaara are you ok i heard a crash" Temari had just opened the door and he didn't even look at her he was to busy with photo in his hand.

(He moved his hand with the ring in it to his knee since he was kneeling)

Temari's face became worried as she looked at her younger brother. She walked over to him and saw the picture in his hand it was then she knew what was up with Gaara.

She knelt down at the side Gaara and put her hand on his shoulder "You miss her, don't you?"She said to him in a soft tone but i was more a statement then a question.

He nodded and began to cry with all the pain he was felling at that one moment. Temari hugged her little brother with him leaning agents her with his head under the crook of her neck.

A few minutes later and Kunkuro came into the room to find out what was taking them so long and when he saw the site his heart melted and he began to worry!

"What's going on?"he asked in soft but worried tone. Temari looked up and eyed the picture next to them. Kunkuro looked at it and immediately knew what was wrong.

"Gaara" he said walking over and giving both his siblings a bear hug.

Once Gaara had calmed down he fell asleep(he does not have that demon in him anymore)Kunkuro put him on his bed and looked at his younger brother.

"we should go" said Temari with sadness in her voice. She had never seen Gaara ached like that before and it hurt to think that the course of his sadness was something that happened 12 years ago. She must have ment a lot to him if it still hurt.

Kunkuro nodded and walked out behind his older sister closing the door behind him. He had grown very protective of his brother and the thought of him sad cut him to the core.

Gaara was now dreaming not so peacefully as he was tortured with the memories of his past.

I know it's not good but give me a break it's my first story and everyone else already got all the good plots!


	3. Gaaras flash back

Chapter 2

Gaara's flash back

i do not own naruto

(Gaara's Dream!)

_"Gaara, hey Gaara!" Shouted a little girl from the other side of the park._

_She ran to him laughing all the way._

_"Silver what's going on? Your never this late!" Gaara said to the girl before him._

_"Sorry had to help my brother get ready to leave but now he's gone I can do this without him getting all big brothers protective" She said flinging her small arms around his neck kissing him deeply._

_Gaara was normally afraid of human touch but he put his arms around her waist and kissed back._

_The both of them separated and smiled at each other and Gaara looked at the girl before him taking in all her features_

_She was wearing trousers that came above her ankles and a long, cream coloured top._

_Her hair was long and a silvery white colour that was tied back in a ribbon._

_she was his height and curvy considering she was only 4 years old._

_But he always loved her big, deep, violet eyes they always made him feel warm._

_He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and he would because of the agreement between his village and hers._

_There was to be a marriage between the two villages to form an alliance and Gaara had been chosen to be the one, as Gaara's Father put it, the poor girl would marry._

_It was Gaara's father's job, as Kazakage, to choose who the heir to the throne of the demon country was going to marry._

_Well they met not knowing they were going to marry each other but they met, became friends then the day ended with the two becoming husband and wife._

_She giggled and seeing the confusion on his face she pointed to the other side of the park to were a group of children stood Mouths open to the site that they had just witnessed._

_She smiled at Gaara then grabbed his hand "come on, let's go find Yashamaru, I'm hungry" He nodded walking along side her_

_earning stares that people they pasted._

_At the hospital_

_"Is Yashamaru here?" Silver asked the nurse at the desk._

_The nursed smiled at her "Yes he should be on his way out soon, your quiet welcome to stay here and wait for him if you want"_

_Silver smiled and walked to the door were Gaara was standing and grabbed his hand and pulled him in._

_The nurse smile faded and it was replaced by a frown as she saw the sands greatest weapon walk through the door._

_Silver saw her reaction and frowned "Come on we'll go somewhere else to wait for him" She said with a brave face looking at Gaara._

_Gaara didn't have to be told twice he knew what people thought of him and just wanted to be friends with people but no one would even think of even talk to him let alone be his friend._

_On the Kazakage building_

_They were sat on the balcony of the top of the Kazakage building, side by side, holding hands, looking at the sunset._

_"Gaara"_

_Gaara's attention turned to his new wife and her head rested on his shoulder._

_"Gaara you make me so happy and I'm glad you're my husband"_

_He was shocked by her statement but letting it sink in a happy smile reached his lips. He moved his hand to her shoulder and hugged her close to him._

_"Gaara" she whispered to him her voice so sweet to his ears._

_"Gaara, GAARA!" WAIT that wasn't her voice_

_" Gaara you need to wake up" he didn't get it, wasn't he already awake?_

(END DREAM)

He bolted up right in his bed making Temari jump back in shock and land on her ass.

"Took long enough Mr sleepy head" she said to him getting up " now come on you have a meeting today and you

cant be late for it!" she said then Quickly leaving the room to make breakfast.

He sat there remembering his dream and whispered "Silver"

So What do you think hope you like it!

* * *


	4. Silver returns!

**Chapter3**

**Silver returns!**

**I do not own naruto!**

Gaara went to the meeting like he was surpost to but the whole time he didnt stop thinking about his dream.

Sure he had simiarler dreams when she died but this time was diffrent this time it felt way to real to be a dream.

Well when the meeting was over Gaara went back to his office to do some paper work not knowing that he was about to have the shock of his life.

Entence to the village hidden in the sand

Two gaurds were on duty just talking to pass the time when out in the distance they saw something heading towards them at a slow pace when it fell to the ground they rushed over to see Who or what it was.

When they reached the person ,as they found out, they found it was a girl. Quite tall, long silver hair wearing a long purple dress that stopped at her knee on one side a carrid on to her ankle on the other.

But she didnt wear any shoes and even though the dress had looked to be very exspencive it tore and ripped with blood marks on the whole dress. she also had a ninja belt that hung loosly above her larger hips.

She had fallen onto her face so they rolled her over gentaly and gasped when they saw her face.

She opened her eyes to find two men standing over her but did not have the strengh to get up.

The two mens eyes became wide as they looked down at this women, both had an idea of who it was but nether could be sure. I mean she was dead so how could it be her?

"Gaara..."she wispered.

Yep it was her alright but they were both stund but that couldnt last long because she bleeding in several places and it looked like she had been bleeding for awhile by how pale she was.

"MY GOD!! GO TELL THE KAZAKAGE!"One man shouted while he picked up the women, bridel style, and ran as fast as he could to the hospital, the other man along side him untill they had to split up to the different locations they had to go to.

At the hospital

"Hurry this Girls dieing!!" The man shouted as he barged though the doors to the hospital.

Right away nurses and doctors took the girl and rushed her to the surgary room.

Some Quetions were being asked to the man who had carrid her in and every one was shocked at who the girl was.

The real question was how would Gaara acked when he found out?

In Gaara's office

" LORD KAZAKAGE "the second man shouted barging into the room.

Gaara looked up at the man and camly said "whats the mater?"

"I dont know how to tell you this so ill come right out with it...SILVERS ALIVE!" He shouted closing his eyes.

Gaara sat there stund and wide eyed.

"WHAT!! WHERE IS SHE?" Gaara shouted getting up and slaming his hands on the desk.

"At the Hospital sir..." He was cut off when Gaara told him to get Kunkuro and temari and met him at the hospital.

Gaara had his normal cloths under his Kazakage robe so he Quickly removed it and ran past the man standing in the middle of the room.

He ran as fast as his legs could take him, all the while thourghts running though his head 'She really is alive!' 'but how? i saw the exsplostion no one could have survided it! it was way to big to get out of the way in time'

But apart of him was saying he couldnt wait to see her even if she was in the hospital.

**I know its a stange way to end it but i couldnt think of anything else to put**

**give me a break i was up till 3:00am to get it finished**.


	5. A bond never broken

**Chapter 3**

**A bond never broken!**

**I do not own naruto**

"WHERES THE WHITE HAIRD GIRL THAT WAS JUST BROUGHT IN!!"Gaara shouted slamming his hands onto the desk in front of him.

He was full of emotions and no mater how hard he tried he couldn't get rid of them but for some reason he didn't want to.

The surprised women at the desk answered after letting what she heard sink in.

"I'm sorry lord Kazekage she is in a very serious condition and is presently in surgery" She answered bravely as she could.

Gaara's hands turned into fists on the desk and was about to say something when he felt someone hug him from behind.

When was over he turned to see Temari and Kunkuro behind him with worried looks on their faces.

"Is...is she ok? We came as soon as we heard!" Temari said sadly.

Gaara could only stand there at the question. Soon he could feel tears run down his face

as he thought he might have been too late to at least see her one more time.

"Oh Gaara" Temari grabbed Gaara hugging her little brother close to her, patting his head as he cried into her shoulder.

"If you want, you could wait in there and i'll ask for someone to see you when we get news on her condition" the nurse said sadly as she pointed to the waiting room.

Kunkuro nodded and lead Temari and Gaara into the room lucky for them it was empty.

They sat down on the chairs that were that were available and Gaara put is head in his hands, his elbows rested on his knees.

"You really care for this women don't you?" Kunkuro said breaking the silence that was in the room.

" Don't know why I'm getting so upset about someone i haven't seen in years and I thought that she was dead so that doesn't help. I can't believe i am being so pathetic" he grumbled not looking up.

"Gaara you not pathetic, its normal to feel and acted like this if there's someone close to you" Temari explained.

They sat there for at lest an hour in silence when it was broken by footsteps coming into the room.

"Hello I'm Dr. Mason. I have come with an update on this girl and i must say it was close but we have managed to stabilise her condition so she will live but she will need to rest for Awhile so she can gain her strength back and it will take some time to heal properly" the doctor explained.

Gaara shot right up and tried to speak without crying "Can...can i see her" he said shakily.

"Yes but don't disturb her she needs all the rest she can get. She's in room 147..."as soon as that was said he rushed past the doctor and down the hall to were her room was.

He reached the room and quickly opened the door and the first thing he saw was a beautiful looking women lying on the bed with the blanket up to her neck.

He walked up to he and gasped she looked the same, a little older but her features were the same as he remembered.

"Gaara" Small voice was called from the women before him.

She was still asleep but he couldn't help what he was about to do. He lent over the women and tears running down his face he slowly moved down until their faces were almost touching. Placing his hands either side of her on the bed he kissed her lovingly and as soon as he did her eyes shot open and looking at the man above her, she moved her arms from under the blanket and raped them around Gaara's neck causing his eyes to open as well and they broke the kiss not moving from their position they looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"It is you" she said softly pulling him down to kiss her again and he had to admit there was something about this he really liked.

"GAARA!!" a voice came calling from the door of the room.

He opened his eyes and looked towards the door were his to sibling were standing and gucking at him.

**like the ending? i know i do and don't worry there are more chapters still to come and i know ****your really going to like what's going to happen later on so keep reading!**


	6. You Didnt!

**Chapter 5**

**You didn't!**

**I don't own naruto**

Temari could not stop laughing as she saw how red her little brother had gotten. Now she knew how much Silver meant to Gaara .

Kunkuro was watching in disbelief. First he's crying over the girl now he's snogging her brains out, boy his attitude could change quickly.

Gaara pulled away from the girl letting her arms drop to either side of her body. What was he doing she needed rest and here he is trying to kiss her senseless.

He grabbed her hand and spoke to her like he was a whole different person.

"I'm sorry I was just...oh god I just can't believe your alive" he began to cry on to her hand. He didn't get it, he was crying but he was happy how did that work?

"Shhhhh its ok as long as you safe that's all that matters to me" She whispered smiling.

Her voice it hasn't changed a bit Gaara said to himself.

"Hello remember us" Kunkuro said walking over to the couple a cheeky grin on his face.

"Kunkuro! It's so good to see you and you to Temari!" She said then trying to sit up. Temari ran over and grabbed her by her shoulders stopping her from getting up any further.

"Oh no you don't ,we lost you once and we aren't going to let it happen again" Temari said playfully at her sister-in-law then turned to her siblings. They were both staring at Silver. Temari looked to see what was so interesting. The only thing Silver was wearing was a bandage that started at her chest downwards.

"You two should be ashamed!"Temari yelled at the two boys carefully lying silver back down then hitting both boys around the head.

"OW what was that for Temari!" Kunkuro complained

" You know why! The poor girl almost kills herself trying to get here and all you can do is look at her chest!"she shouted at them.

Gaara felt really embarrassed about his behaviour, he'd never done that before so why did he do it now? Hers were a lot bigger than all the other girl's in his village, that's for sure!

Kunkuro got a little mad and said "Come on Temari we can't help it, I mean for such a small waist there as big as Tsunades! OW"

That time it was Gaara that hit him!

Silver had managed to get up and prop her pillow up so she could watch and she had to admit even though the conversation was about her it was funny to watch.

"You three have not changed a bit since i last saw you... well I can see one difference "she said as they turned toward her.

"Your actually talking to each other this time! But something's been bothering me since I got here"

All three looked puzzled. She didn't look like she was in any pain, considering of what the doctor told them.

"Why can't I smell any demons anymore?" she asked. They all knew she could smell things that not even a dog could sniff out. But it shocked all three that she came out with it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"A lot has changed since you were last here, but I think it would take too long to explain right now!" She smiled at Silver and then walked back to the chair next to her then sitting down.

"Well I guess that would be expected, man I'm sore I can't remember how long it took me to get here but waking up to that was heaven! I didn't think you would remember me so I was nerves about coming back but then again its only place I could go"

"Whys that?" Temari asked

"Long story" She answered trying hard to smile

"Well we were all worried when we hard what condition you were in, but it surprised us that Gaara started crying "Kunkuro said earning a death glare from his younger sibling.

"He was crying!? WOW I didn't know you cared so much" Silver said smiling as best she could.

Gaara walked back to the side of the bed then leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips then sat next to her stroking her hair.

"Does that say how much I care?" He asked smiling at his long lost wife.

She giggled and tried to sit up but without any luck instead she gripped over in pain as Gaara tried to carm her down and get her to relax.

"Guess...I...over did it!"she panted still in pain.

"You think! Well I'm just glad you're ok I mean when I heard you were dead it nearly killed me" Temari said a little sad at the memory.

"Well i missed you a UHRRR" She rolled to one side hissing in pain.

"SILVER!! GET A DOCTOR KNOW!!" Temari Screamed trying to get her bothers wife to relax.

Kunkuro ran out the room screaming for a medic.

Gaara took hold of the squirming form in front of him and hugged her close to him trying his best to stop her from hurting herself any more then she already had done.

"Silver you can't leave me again" Gaara whispered to his distressed wife thinking Temari wouldn't hear him, she did but kept quiet.

"I need you all to leave now this is a delicate situation and I can't afford you distracting me!" A doctor said coming though the door with Kunkuro coming up behind him stopping in the door way.

"I'm staying here!"Gaara said starring at the doctor.

"Gaara if you really care about her then do as he says!" Temari said to him.

He looked down at the women in his arms then nodded placing her down gently on the bed then been dragged out of the room by Temari.

Quickly more medics arrived as the door flew shut in front to them. But all Gaara could hear was screaming which didn't help one bit. Temari placed her hand on his sholder and lead him away to the waiting room.

All three sat not knowing how things were going to turn out. All they could do know...

Was Pray!

**Like the ending? Took me forever to write! listen i just read my first review and i am outraged! I wanted some criticzing writening to help me get better but what i read really upset me so can you guys review plz and tell me were i can go better in stead of the kind of stuff that Mother F said plz**

**If you do i will make a story of your chosie if you want ! im always looking for new ideas!**


	7. Getting closer than ever before

**Chapter 6**

**Getting closer than ever before**

**I do not own naruto**

It had been a week since Gaara had seen his beloved wife.

Even though he still did his duties as Kazakage he did them with no heart at all. All he could think of were his child hood memory's of him and silver but there was something bothering him but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Why did he care so much? He never cared for anyone so strongly before in his life so why was she different?

" Gaara i have a surprise for you!" Temari said pocking her head through the door of the Kazakage office.

"What do you mean?" Gaara said hopping he like the answer!

"You can come in now!" Temari said to someone and to Gaara's surprise indeed it was silver in some new cloths and she was walking perfectly, not a scratch on her!

She giggled at the look on her little brother's face. About 2 days ago Temari went to see silver and they had a sneaky plan that they thought would give them a good laugh. When Silver got out of the hospital earlier that day the 2 of them went shopping and then made their way to see Gaara.

Gaara saw her in a new dress that stopped below her knees, it was a very nice purple colour that ,to Gaara's curiosity, didn't cover her chest but instead shaped it and Gaara didn't mind one bit! Her hair was put up but with some of it coming down at the front.

Silver made her way over to the desk were her little Kazakage was starring at her and it made her smirk widely.

"Like what you see?" she teased him see him blush deeply.

He stood up at the statement and cleared his throat.

"Gaara why don't you take Silver around the village and me and kunkuro will finish the paper work for you Temari suggested.

Gaara nodded and walked around the desk to stand in front of his wife. Since she was a little shorter than him, he bent down to meet her lips then hugged her close to him completely forgetting that Temari was there!

"CUTE! Can i take a picture?"Temari teased her little brother.

"Oh... err" He let her go and grabbed her hand pacing Temari who just smiled and then waited for kunkuro to show up since he was in on the plan too.

In the village Gaara was leading his wife through the streets with people starring at them like they had just seen a ghost but then again it didn't surprise silver in the slightest.

Gaara knew that people were staring at them so had an idea to really give them a show. Suddenly he swiped her off her feet holding her bridle style with her arms around his neck.

"Gaara? What are you doing?"Silver asked giggling "people are watching us you know!"

"Let them but might as well give 'em a show if they're going to keep watching us!"His lips crashed down on hers using his tongue to try and open her mouth which she aloud with great pleasure.

People stood unable to move because for one thing guys saw the sands no longer ultimate weapon making out with a hot girl with a huge chest right in the middle of the street! but she was strangely familiar but they could figure out why!

The two stopped and Gaara put her down then holding her hand walked to a restaurant that was nearby.

When they got settled Gaara had to ask her something that had been bothering him since she had gotten to his office.

"Can I ask you something Silver?"He began

"Yeah, anything, so what's on your mind?"

"well are you in any pain?, I mean the injuries that you had were pretty bad and thought you'd be in there for what another few weeks or so!"Gaara asked the girl before him

"Well it's a long story but I am now a very highly skilled medic ninja and I all so have a little secret now but I can't tell you here ok?"

"Yeah, ok, I'm just glad your back! I mean i was a mess when i saw the explosion and heard you were dead because...well...your really special to me!"

She giggled and said "Yeah kinda noticed when we were walking! And now that i have anwered you question you have to answer mine!"She said the last part seriously.

"Ok, shoot!"

"Well not that I'm not happy for you but why does every one treat you differently now? I mean when we were kids' people wouldn't even look at you let alone make you Kazakage!"she asked as politely as she could.

"...Well...you see" damn it! He couldn't tell her he killed loads of innocent people during the chuninn exams when the leaf village was attacked and what happened with the Akaski! What was he going to say!

"If it's hard to say then don't tell me!, I don't mind"

Life line! Gaara said to himself.

"But you do have to make up for it when we get to this apartment of yours, ok" She said smirking evilly! Temari had already told her everything and she said it might be hard for Gaara to talk about so they used that to her Advantech.

Gaara saw the smirk and got worried, what did she mean by that? What on earth was going through this girls head!

They ate their dinner and talked a bit more then left heading towards the park were their favourite spot was when they were kids.

They sat on the swing were the used to sit all the time when they were little in the same position as they always had that made all the other kids jealous whenever they passed by. Gaara was sitting on the swing with Silver on his lap snugger ling up to him and to his surprise she was very light.

They stayed like that for who knows how long then when it got dark they headed off home.

Gaara couldn't wait to find out what was in store for him when they got there!

**Like it? I wrote it and I'm feeling so sick so I'm stuck in bed. Not that I'm complaining!**


	8. I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!

**Chapter 7**

**IM GOING TO BE A FATHER!!**

**I do not own Naruto**

They got back to Gaara's new apartment **(he moved when silver was in the hospital)** and to Gaara's surprise all of her new clothes were all ready there.

Silver dragged Gaara to the bed room then, to his surprise again, she pushed him on the bed kissing him deeply!

Once she leaned back for air then Gaara could ask what was going on!

"What...are... you doing?"he said panting.

"Well this is to make up for earlier like i said you owe me big time" She said placing her hands on his hips.

Just then he knew what she was doing and his eyes widened.

"HANG ON A MINITE! You only just came back and I have barely seen you since you did and besides you only got out of the hospital isn't this a bit early?"He said a little scared but the situation was making him go hard and that didn't help his case one bit!

"Me thinks otherwise" she said smirking (she's on top remember so she can feel it)

"Besides I love you so why can't we do it now?" His eyes widened. She loved him!?

She sat up on his hips, which only made him harder, and started to take off her dress but instead of protesting Gaara could only lye there watching and when she took off her shoes and pulled her dress down Gaara was no longer scared but existed and smirked widely narrowing his eyes.

"Like that do you?" she said returning the smirk.

"Let me get up and get these cloths off!" He ordered and she did so and when he was done he locked his lips with hers and fell on the bed on top of her.

Temari could only smile as she stood in the hall way listening to their conversation but left to tell kunkuro when she started hearing them moaning. The conversation was alright but she did not want to hear anything else of what they were doing.

Kunkuro could only laugh when he heard.

"So let me get this straight Temari, our brother, lord Kazakage, was afraid of what was happening. You are so pulling my leg here Temari "he started laughing his guts out!

"Just keep it quite or he might kill us ok"

"Ok"

A week had pasted since that night and Gaara got worried when he woke up to find his lover, as he called her now, not by his side in the bed but instead in the bathroom being sick.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly rushing to her side**(she's sitting on the floor)**

"Would you mind taking me to the hospital later? I don't feel myself"

"Of course" He replied helping her up.

At the hospital the doctor had Silver on a bed checking her out.

Gaara was in the waiting room but he wanted to be in the room with his wife until a familiar voice called him.

"Hey Gaara we have been looking for you every where?" a voice said

Coming in to the room he saw Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Gai, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Jiraiya and even Tsunade.

" What are you all doing here?"Gaara asked

"Don't tell me you forgot you own birthday Gaara!" Tsunade said with a smile "we were invited to the party so I got Shizune to fill in for me so I could come too"

That's right his birthday was in 3 days but completely forgot.

"Well how you been? It's been a long time" Naruto said sitting down next to Gaara.

Every one grabbed a chair and pulled it closer to where Gaara was sitting.

"Well the past Two weeks or so have been very...interesting" He answered closing his eyes smiling knowing none of them would figure out why!

"Why?"they said in union, if something was interesting enough to make Gaara to smile then they really wanted to know so they all leaned in closer.

"You'll find out soon enough" He smiling even wider.

"Sabaku no Gaara" A doctor said walking in looking at the red head.

"Yes is there a problem?" he said standing up walking to the doctor having 15 pairs of eyes follow him.

"GAARA" shouted a silver haired women running into the room throwing her arms around Gaara making everyone's mouths drop.

"It seems that you will soon have a new member of the family soon, congratulations" the doctor said smiling and walking out the room.

Gaara was confused but not as confused as the 15 other people in the room.

"Gaara who's this?" Naruto asked

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there" The Girl said letting Gaara go but him still holding her in place by her waist. "I'm Sabaku no Akra but I prefer you call me silver!"she said smiling sweetly at the people starring at her.

"Hang on, did you say SABAKU no Akra!? Then does that mean..." Kiba spoke up but could bring himself to say the nexted part.

Gaara nodded "This is my wife Silver" he said nuzzerling her neck and made her giggle.

"WHAT!!"Every one shouted at once.

"Gaara why didn't you tell us? We would have come to the wedding!" Sakura said a little sad, she loved weddings.

"I don't think you would have since it was almost 15 years ago" Silver said giggling seeing everyone's face full of shock. They were just as Temari had described them.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!YOU TWO WERE MARRYRD WHEN YOU WERE 4 YEARS OLD" Naruto shouted

"Got a problem with that?"Gaara said

Everyone froze just then kunkuro and Temari walked in greeting every one there.

"Hello, I see you meet our sister in law" Temari said giggling.

"So what was up anyway is there something wrong or what?" Kunkuro said not wanting to wait to hear this.

"Oh right, well the doctor mention something about 'a new family member' but I don't know what he meant" Gaara said just to have Temari hug him from behind him.

Everyone was confused apart from Temari, Silver, Sakura, Ino and Tsunade even Kunkuro caught on.

"My god that's wonderful!" Temari screamed shaking Gaara

She let go and so did Silver then Kunkuro could resist teasing his brother, He put his arm around his shoulders and rubbing Gaara's hair with his free hand.

"Well done mate knocking her up first time round!" Kunkuro chuckled

"SHE'S PREGNANT!!"The whole room shouted.

Gaara's eyes widened and he pulled away from his older sibling and said "I'm going to be a father!?" he said shocked!

Silver walked up to him, hugged him gently and said "You do want a family with me don't you?"

He let it sink in then hugged her back saying "Of course, for you id do anything".

An awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww sound was made from the room and Gaara and Silver both blushed deeply and everyone laughed.

**Omg! Gaara got her pregnant on their first try!**

**Review plz but make it so i can make better dont slag me off unless you have good reason too and i'll be the judge of that but yes by all means tell me were i could go better thank you!**


	9. Night out and secrets revealed

**Chapter 8**

**Night out and secrets revealed!**

**I do not own Naruto**

Well all the girls decided to take silver for a night out because the boys were doing the same for Gaara.

They walk into a night club and start dancing, drinking, laughing and the occasional flirting done by some of the other girls.

They were there about 6:00pm to about 11:30pm so decide to head back to Temari's apartment.

When they finally arrived they talked about what they were going to do next and 2 of the girls were pretty drunk **(See if you can guess which one)**

They all put on some PJ and had a big girl slumber party.(**Since the guys would be going to Gaara's apartment later)**

"So Silver were you from? " Sakura asked trying to make conversation

"Oh well I'm from the Demon village just north of the fire country it's not the nicest village you would ever come across but my father is the Yakukage of the village and he really brought the village out of the dark since he was put in charge" She answered

"So um...is a Yakukage like a Kazekage and a Hokage" Hinata mumbled

"Yes it is but there's one little problem with the Yakukage is that once your named the Yakukage there is no way out of it. My older brother is in training to become Yakukage but unfortunately he does not even want the job, my father is making him do it because they don't allow women to become the Yakukage so me and my sister are out of luck not that I'm complaining it's a horrible job!"

"That's a bit sexist isn't it?" asked Tenten

"Yeah but none of the women want the job anyway so its fine really, trust me Naruto wouldn't even want that job! It's all tradition really, demon women are considered to be well out of control with their temper, I'm an exception though" she giggled the last part.

"Oh, but when we were younger she used to come over to my house, you know since Gaara was a monster so we lived in different house's, she could lose her temper even at the slightest thing wrong and it wasn't scary but it was pretty funny when she was in her little paddies" Temari said giggling like mad at the memory.

"Be quiet Temari like I said things have changed since we last met, hey what happened to Ino?" Ino was asleep on the floor clutching a pillow to her chest.

"Hey can I ask you something Silver" Sakura asked.

"Shoot!"

"How come we haven't heard of you before? I mean if you're so special to Gaara why has he never mentioned you before?"

There was an awaked silenced in the room. Silver had kept it quiet long enough so she might as well tell them. Temari knew how much this was going to hurt Silver so she moved nexted to her to helped were she could.

"Well I guess I should tell you"

Everyone leaned in to make sure they could hear every little detail.

"Well it all started when my father told me I would leave the village to make an alliance with the wind country. Even at my age I knew our ways of making alliances was a marriage between the two main villages of countries taking part in the alliance" She began trying to stay as cheerful as she could.

"That must have been terrifying for you, marring a complete stranger just to make an alliance is

ridicules!" Tenten said very angry at that. "Yeah, well my sister was expecting a baby so my brother had to take to the village and let me tell you he snores like hell!" she said smiling.

Every one giggled and tightened the grip on their pillows to stop them from burst out laughing.

"Well when we got there it was very freighting for me and I couldn't even look at people, my brother told me to stay in the park while he talked to the Kazekage about the arrangements about the marriage. I never had friends in my village because I was, as the people called me, a mutt"

"Why were you a mutt" Asked Hinata

"Because my mother was the first half human demon ever born so that means I'm part human too. I'm 50 wolf demon, 25 Metamorphic and 25 human so you can see why I didn't fit in. Humans were detested by most demons and it angered the people that my father was making an alliance with a human village".

Everyone was shocked at her answer but one thing was going though their heads. Why didn't she hate them like the others she mentioned?

"Because of this I was hoping to make some friends here, since none of the children would know what I was I thought I might have a chance. I saw a bunch of children playing so was walking over when I saw a sad little red head on the swing nearby and my heart just melted. He was very handsome but he was alone which made me think he might know the kind of pain I felt so I walked over".

"My god that's so cute, it was Gaara right!" Tenten said putting her hands in front of her face in a very fan girl pose.

"Gee, I wonder what gave that away! May be the fact that this lad just happen to have red hair!" Sakura said very sarcastically.

"Right, anyway he was very shy and very quiet when I came up to him. So when we got used to each other we talked and had a laughed for awhile until I realized I really liked him. So I um…kissed him and it shocked both of us that I did. But I heard my brother calling me so I stopped because in the demon country your suppose to only kiss the one you marry".

"A bit drastic isn't it?" said Hinata to every one's surprise.

"Tell that to the elders in my village!" Silver said in a jokey way.

"So come on what happened nexted?" Tenten said eagerly.

"I was very sad now at the fact I was going to marry a complete stranger but it had to be done so I told Gaara that id always be his friend even if I was marrying someone else. So later that day I found myself on the roof of the Kazekage's building waiting for this new husband of mine to show up and after what seemed like hours a red head walk through the door with a sad look on his face. I guess my heart must have skipped a beat because I couldn't breathe or move, I was just full of happiness at the site."

A fan girl scream came from the other girls in the room them shouting 'THAT'S SO CUTE' even Hinata did it.

"So that's how you married Gaara but that does not explain way he's never mentioned you before!"

Sakura pointed out.

Silver sighed knowing this was going to happen.

"Look long story short he thought I was dead, but so did every one really" she said tears running down her face.

Temari hugged her knowing that would be the hardest thing to get off her chest. Everyone else just looked shocked and sad at the same time. She was thought to be dead? But why?, how?

Temari knew that question would come up so she answered for her.

"Her sister was dying and she had to go see her so when her brother came for her she went without any trouble thinking she would come back to the village in a week or two but soon after she left there was an explosion from the desert and we reserved information that she was in it so everyone thought she was dead".

There was silence in the room.

"But…" Everyone looked at Sakura.

"If that's true then when did you get back?"

"She got back in a really bad condition about 3 or 4 weeks ago!" Temari answered

"Can we change the subject now?" Silver said whipping her eyes.

"Yeah no problem so how did you end up in bed with Gaara anyway?" Tenten asked very evilly smirking.

"Were did that come from?" Sakura shouted

" Come on you really think he would have slept with her just like that she must have done something to spark his interest am I right?" Tenten said turning to silver who was now smiling with Temari.

"Funny story about that!" Temari said

As the two sand ninja explained what happened all the leaf ninja could do was listen with curiosity. When they finished the girls decided to play some games knowing they were being watched by all the boys from outside they began to play truth or dare.

"Ok Temari Truth or dare?" Ino asked **(she got up when they were talking)**

"I'm not a chicken Dare!"

"I dare you to strip in front of the window!" Ino said smiling evilly.

"Hey you dared me to!" Temari answered as she began to strip off her PJ's making the boys outside have a nose bleed _(except Gaara and kunkuro who just looked away not wanting to see their sister naked)._

"They're happy?" Temari said looking at the laughing girls.

"No you didn't take off your under wear" Tenten answered.

"Fine" Temari said facing the window taking off her bra and pants that made all the girls laugh.

"Can I get my cloths back on now?" Temari asked. The girls nodded and she began to get dressed to the boys displeasure.

"Ok my turn Tenten truth or dare?" Temari asked once she was back in her PJ's.

"Dare"

"Ok I dare you to drag Neji into the room and kiss him!"

All the boys froze 'they knew they were there' they were in trouble!

Tenten walked to the window and opened it and grabbed Neji by his shirt pulling him in to the room then pinned him agents the wall and kissed him deeply making him freak out.

Once she stopped the girls laughed at Neji's now bright red face.

"Ok we know your there! Get in here!" Sakura said

The boys came in with worried faces.

"So did you like your little treat boys" Temari asked looking evilly at Shikamaru.

"If you want to join in then come sit over here with us" Silver said almost laughing from the look on their faces.

They sat down egger to see if they got the same treatment as Neji.

**Well how do you like it?**

**The nexted chapter is going to be about the truth or dare game so you might want to grab a tissue coz you nose will bleed when you read that!**

**If you think I need to change the rating let me know!**


	10. Truth or dare?

**Chapter 9**

**Truth or dare?**

**I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

"Ok who's first then?" Naruto asked

"I will" Kunkuro said with no interest in his voice.

"OK kunkuro truth or dare?" Sakura asked.

"Truth" he answered.

"You chicken" Naruto mumbled under his breath but kunkuro ignored it.

"Ok have you ever slept with anyone?" Sakura giggled

"No I haven't" he answered

"You mean your little brother did it before you! Man you need to get laid big time!" Tenten laughed at her last remark.

Kunkuro frowned and cared on with his turn "Neji truth or dare?"

"Dare I guess" Neji answered lying agenst the sofa.

"I dare you to...make out with Tenten right here and now!" kunkuro said smiling evilly

Neji blush and Tenten just laughed.

"Come on Neji or you too scared!" Kunkuro teased.

Tenten walked over and whispered something in Neji's ear making him turn bright red.

Then Neji pulled their lips together.

it stayed like that for about a minute before Neji licked Tenten's bottom lip asking for entrance which she allowed.

"Get a room!" Naruto shouted making the two break the kiss and look in opposite directions.

After awhile Tenten coughed and announced it was her turn.

"Um...Gaara truth of dare?"She asked

"Truth I don't care much for this game" He answered in a hollow voice.

"Are you sure you don't want to pick dare coz if you did I had something special in mind" Tenten said evilly.

"Fine whatever"

"Great! I dare you to cuddle up with Silver and kiss her saying 'I love you' whenever someone says your name!"

"That's not much of a dare" Ino said trying to stop herself from falling asleep again.

"But did I mention that if he doesn't do it even once he has to strip!!" Tenten added

"KNOW THAT'S A DARE!!" Naruto shouted

At this Gaara went bright red. there was no way on this earth he was doing that so he did as he was told and sat behind Silver putting his arms over her shoulders with his head resting agenst her neck earning a giggle from her.

"Ok my turn!" Silver giggled.

"Naruto true or dare?"

"Dare all the way!!" Naruto answered.

"Naruto I dare you to kiss Hinata" Hinata began to turn bright red looking over at Naruto who did not seem the least bit bothered about what he was asked to do.

Naruto just stood up and walked over to Hinata and kissed her on the lips making her faint into his arms.

"That went well" Kiba said sarcastically.

"What do you expected she's had a crush on him in who knows how long" Shino said dull fully, there was a long silence then it was broken by Shikamaru getting bored.

"Ok ok who's turn is it now?" He asked

"Why doesn't Kiba go next" Silver said giggling

"Ok um...Shikamaru truth or dare?"Kiba said

"What a drag...truth" He answered.

"Do you like Temari's body" Kiba asked smirking

He turned red "what makes you ask that" he said trying to make Kiba sound insane.

"Coz when she striped you were the one who got closer to the window"

"Well...um...err…you see" Shikamaru tried to come up with something with not much success.

"Ok I do but who cares" Shikamaru blushed.

"I do" Temari said smirking.

"Oh well in that case..." he walked over to her and kissed her on the lips which shocked everyone especially Temari.

He broke the kiss and sat down next to her, then didn't say anything.

The silence was broken by silver yawning.

"Are you ok" Gaara asked

"Yeah I'm ok 'yawn' just sleepy that's all" she answered closing her eyes and leaning agenst Gaara.

"So um... are we still playing or not?" Kiba asked

"i think we have time for one more Kiba truth or dare?" Sakura ask him.

"I'll do dare" Kiba said grinning.

"I dare you to share kunkuro's bed tonight and let him do whatever he wants with you"

After that the whole room was filled with laughter even Gaara, silver and Shino were laughing.

Kiba just blushed and looked over at kunkuro as if to say 'Help don't you have anything to say about this!?' kind of look.

After the laughing died down kunkuro just smirked closing his eyes not saying a word.

"Well Kiba are you going to do it or not and if it's no then you are a scaredy CAT for the rest of your life.

Now that was going too far for Kiba he hated cats and did not want to be called one.

"Ok fine, I can't believe I'm doing this" he answered

"Good now I think it's time we all got some sleep" Sakura said standing up ready to leave.

Every one go up to leave but Shikamaru and Kiba stayed behind for obvious reasons.

* * *

**I'm changing the story to an M rated one because i want to do a lot of pairings and you guessed it its starting with Kiba and kunkuro then Temari and Shikamaru oh and I'm also doing Tenten and Neji and also Naruto and Hinata, nothing to graphic but it will be unsuitable for some viewers.**


	11. Kunkuro and kibas love

Chapter 10

Kunkuro and kiba's love.

I do not own Naruto

(Kunkuro's bed room)

Because of Sakura's stupid dare Kiba now had to do whatever Kunkuro wanted and something told him he was going to be sore in the morning.

"Didn't think you were going to go through with this" Kunkuro said sitting down on the bed then Kiba joined him.

"Hay there is no way anyone's going to be calling be scaredy cat!"

"That's the only reason you agreed to this!?" Kunkuro said a little hurt.

"Err…well no not really but that's what I'm going to tell anyone who asks" he answered looking away from kunkuro.

"So what is the reason your going through with it?"

"Well um…it's hard to explain" he answered truthfully.

"Well if your not going to tell me I might as well take full advantage of the opportunity I've been given.

He turned Kiba's head to face him and kissed him passionately.

Kiba sat there shocked but soon found himself melting into the kiss and put his arms around kunkuro's neck Deeping the kiss.

Kunkuro pushed Kiba onto his back never breaking from the younger boys' mouth.

When they broke for air they panted in sync looking deeply into each other's eyes.

"Why did you do that?" Kiba asked

"Because I have had the hot's for you for a very long time and iv been waiting for something like this to happen ever since I saved you a few years ago"

"Really…I…I don't know what to say"

"Then don't say anything just let me do what I want ok" Kunkuro said returning to Kiba's lips.

Kunkuro licked Kiba's lip to gain entry which Kiba aloud. It stayed like that for awhile then Kiba broke away because something was poking him.

"Are you wearing a belt or something coz something's poking me" Kiba only got a smirk as a reply when Kunkuro sat up and took his shirt off along with his hoody and he grabbed a cloth from the bed side table taking off his face paint.

Then when Kunkuro finished he began to remove Kiba's shirt and began attacking his neck earning moans from the younger boy.

Then he began to feel the boy's body while he sucked on Kiba's collarbone.

The plan was just to tease the younger boy but kunkuro couldn't control his actions from there. He didn't mean for things to go so far. He didn't mean to rip off Kiba's boxers. He didnt mean to hear moans of pleasure come from him as he did what his younger brother had done with Silver. He hadn't meant for this to go that far in one night. But he liked it none the less. But he really liked it when he was the one getting what was coming to him but he remand above the dog ninja the whole time even though they switch from seme to uke the whole night.

He lay down beside Kiba and Kunkuro panting like he'd just run 50 laps around suna .

"So was that alright or what?" Kunkuro asked Kiba with a cheeky smile.

"Great…we should do it again sometime " Kiba answered

"Yeah…Kiba…I don't know how to say this…but …I think I'm in love with you" Kunkuro said raping his arm around Kiba.

"After that you better love me" Kiba joked hugging his new lover.

Nose bleed from thoughts

Sorry but I cant make it any better without sounding like a total pervert.

Next chapter Silver will be going out with the girls to find a dress for Gaara's party but what will happen when a her father come's to Suna?

Oooooooo creepy ha ha just kidding but really there is a bad relationship between the father and daughter so whats going to happen?


	12. Father meets soninlaw

**Chapter 11**

**Father see's son In-law**

**I don't own Naruto**

**--**

The next morning Silver was awoken by the sounds of Gaara whispering in her ear.

"Silver time to get up, come on" He said kissing her cheek .

"Um…what time is it?" she asked yawning.

"9am, I just wanted to get you up before I go to work" he said kissing her again.

"Thanks, mind if I go shopping with the girls?" She said smiling.

"Fine by me, but be careful, ok".

"I will" she said kissing him.

At the market

"Ooooo how about this one" Sakura said holding up a pink dress.

"Now that would suit you perfectly" Ino said.

"Hay, what are you guys going to do for dance partners?" Silver said.

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked.

"Everyone has a partner or date" Temari informed them.

"Oh well I guess I'll ask Neji if he wants to go with me" Tenten said.

"I say we get Naruto to go with Hinata" Ino said.

"WHAT!!" Hinata blushed deeply.

"Well maybe you could ask Chouji to go with you Ino" Silver suggested.

"I guess that's ok"

"Temari are you going to go with Shikamaru?" Silver asked

"Yeah, he asked me last night after you guys left"

"Now that just leaves…"Everyone turned to Sakura.

"What? I don't mind not going with someone" Sakura said

"That's because your still waiting for Sasuke" Ino said

"Who's Sasuke?" Silver asked

Everyone looked at each other.

"Is it the same guy Gaara fought in the chuinn exams that Temari told me about?"

"Well…you see…"

"AKRA" a deep manly voice came from the other side of the market place.

Everyone turned to find a tall man with the same hair and eyes as Silver wearing a Silver kage robe.

"FATHER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!" Silver shouted

"Silver this is your father!" Sakura asked

"WHATS THIS SILVER STUFF!? Your name is Akra young lady and I expect you to use it!!"Her father growled.

"Father how did you know I was alive? And why are you here? How did you find me?" She kept asking trying to snake her way behind Temari so there was someone in-between her and her now angered father.

"I heard from a traveller. I found you because I knew where you would come. And why I am here is to see your husband I never did see him and I want to know he was the right choice for my daughter!" he finished.

"Since when do you care? You never came to my wedding AND I bet you didn't even try to find me when I disappeared after that explosion!!"

Her father stared at his young daughter in surprise and anger.

"What kind of man do you take me for!?"

"First off your not a man you're a demon in case you forgot and secondly I take you as a fool who never cared about me what so ever!!"

"Is there a problem here?"

Everyone turned to see kunkuro and Kiba behind them.

"Sir I do not believe you are from this village so I'm afraid I'll have to take you to the Kasakage for questioning" this wasn't what they normally did but if he was upsetting the village people then he had to do something about it.

"May I ask on what charge!? I have done nothing wrong I came here to see my daughter!" the man said sternly pointing to Silver.

Kunkuro looked at the man and then at Silver, know that he looked properly he could see they really did look alike.

"Is that right well in that case I think the Kasakage would really like to meet you then" Kunkuro said

"And why is that?"

Kunkuro looked to Silver, she gave him a look that said 'Keep quiet!!'

"It is merely because the Kasakage has an eye of favour with your child" He said and silver mouthed 'thanks'.

"An eye of favour? What's that suppose to mean?"

"You'll see follow me".

The girls payed for their dresses then ran to catch up with kunkuro Kiba and Akras father.

Once they got there kunkuro knocked on the door and everyone heard a 'come in'.

"Lord Kasakage I have here a man who would like to meet you" he said turning to meet the gaze of the large and very angry man.

Then before the man could say anything Gaara tilted his head and smiled. Standing up from his desk walking past everyone strate to his wife kissing her on the forehead.

A now very shocked Yakukage twisted his face up with anger. Silver saw this and hid behind Gaara. When he saw that he looked to the man that had scared his wife with anger.

"May I ask what is the matter is?" Gaara asked politely.

"So you must be her husband"

"And if I am?"

"I am Shiro Ookami (It means white Wolf) the Yakukage of the village hidden in the mountains father of Akra Ookami" he answered formally.

Gaara looked at silver seeing her clinging to him as if she'd die if she let go. He knew they didn't have a good relationship. He hated her because her mother died in child birth so that's why he was so keen on getting her as far away from him as possible.

"I see, well let me tell you she is a wonderful woman that I would not give up for the world" Gaara said pretending he knew nothing of the pain this man caused her.

Silver looked at Gaara with tearful eyes burrowing her head into his chest.

"Nice statement but you know what she is and you and I both know no one can love a monster so don't kid yourself you don't fool me"

That made Gaara snap.

"How dare you, you know nothing about her so you have NO right to say that, epically in front of me!!" Gaara growled "as long as she's mine I will not allow you to say anything like to her!!".

" Ha I can say what I like, she's my daughter and nothing you do can change that but I'll give you give you credit for trying" Shiro joked.

All the while no one else in the room knew what was going on, so just stood there and kept quiet.

"Get out of my village before I crush you!" Gaara spat in anger" I will not allow someone to say that about any one of my citizens and as long as silver is my wife she is a citizen of this village, now GO!"

"Gaara wait don't do that you don't know what he's capable of!" Silver whispered with worry.

"But"

"Please I don't want to see you hurt "Her eyes pleading for him to do as she asked.

Shiro just smirked. He knew she'd do that just so he wouldn't harm anyone.

"I doubt that you came here to slag your child off so what is your reason for coming to this village?" Gaara asked calming down.

" I am here to bring my child home so she can be used as a sacrifice for the Naguto clan" He answered as if it was nothing.

"WHAT!!" Silver began to cry into Gaara's chest with him raping his arms around her protectively holding her tightly to his body, his face full of anger.

"Sacrifice, for want!?" Gaara spat at the man.

"Every 500 years the Naguto clan needs the tasted of metamorphic blood to make sure they don't start killing everyone they see and since there are only 2 family's of metamorphic demons left and they are in hiding so why waste time looking for them when I have her" he said with a straight face.

Silver began to cry harder. Gaara tightened his grip on her, he was not going lose her again.

"Well you will have to find the other demons, because I will not allow you to take her away from me!"

"No one will miss her so why do you care?"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!!" the whole room shouted

Shiro stared at the strange people. They did this sort of stuff all the time in the demon country so he couldn't see the big deal was.

"Why be so protective over a monster that will end up killing you?"

"JUST BECAUSE HER MOTHER DIED IN CHILD BIRTH, THAT DOE'SNT MAKE HER A MONSTER!!" Gaara shouted know enraged.

"So you know about that?"

"Yes I do and I can tell you that my mother died giving birth to me and then for 12 years I was considered a monster but look at me now! People change whether you like it or not!!"

Shiro just stood there shocked. A normal person would have given up by now but this boy was not going to give up without a fight. Truth was he knew where the others were he just wanted to get rid of this stupid girl.

"Well then I'll make you a bet then, if you can show me she is loved in this dump of village then I'll find one of the other demons, if I'm not convinced then I take her how does that sound?"

"NO"

"What!? So admit you don't love her then!"

"Not a chance if I agree to that there's a chance we would lose and I would much rather fight you then do that! I love her more than life itself and there is no way that I'm going to give her up!!"

Shiro stood there dazed then smirked and said "Prove it!"

Gaara turned silver to meet her father's gaze.

"Here's your proof!" Gaara said placing his hand on Silvers stomach.

"And what does that prove?"

Gaara smirked "She bares my child"

Shiro's face twisted into all sorts of different emotions then, finally, he gave up.

"All right you win, I better be getting back before my son burns the village to the ground, good bye Kasakage I'm sure we will meet again" and with that he walked past them and was out the door.

"Gaara you really meant all that?" Silver said looking up at him with tears rolling down her cheeks .

"Of course I did" he said smiling.

"Awwwwww cute" Temari said.

"Come on, I don't have any meeting today so I'll take you home so you can rest" Gaara said rubbing her stomach.

Everyone left to do whatever they had planed that day, while Gaara took silver home.

At Gaara's apartment

"Thanks for everything today, it really means a lot to me" Silver said while Gaara made some tea.

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true" he answered smiling.

" Awwwww come here" Silver pulled him to her and kissed him passionately.

"Wow I should stick up for you more often if that's my reward" Gaara joked.

He always felt like he could be himself around her , it made him feel warm inside.

He took the rest of the day off to be with his wife. They mostly talked about the baby.

--

**CUTE!!**

**We will be seeing more of Shiro don't worry about that.**

**Sorry it took so long to write.**

**Hey check out my new story's**

**Two worlds as one**

**and**

**A Wolfs dream**


End file.
